


Золотой фонд фигурного катания

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Embedded Audio, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Music, Playlist, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, ФБ-2020, Челлендж 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: У каждого есть любимые фк программы и не менее любимые (а также набившие оскомину) песни и мелодии к ним. Предлагаем насладиться подборкой нестареющих хитов прошлых лет.Фанмикс.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Золотой фонд фигурного катания

**Author's Note:**

> Все исходники к баннеру найдены в свободном доступе, песни принадлежат владельцам и ютубу, команда ничем не владеет и развлекается в меру сил.

**Трек-лист:**

1\. Carmen - Toreador  
2\. Annie Lennox - I Put A Spell On You  
3\. Ryan Gosling & Emma Stone - City of Stars (La La Land)  
4\. Leonard Cohen - Hallelujah  
5\. The Phantom Of The Opera  
6\. Moulin Rouge - El Tango de Roxanne  
7\. Carl Orff - Carmina Burana  
8\. Ravel - Bolero  
9\. John Lennon - Imagine  
10\. Handel - Sarabande  
11\. P. Tchaikovsky - The Nutcracker: Adagio  
12\. Muse - Exogenesis: Symphony, part 3 (Redemption)  
13\. Puccini - Turandot: Nessun Dorma  
14\. A. Vivaldi - Spring  
15\. Simon & Garfunkel - The Sound Of Silence  
16\. A. Piazzolla - Oblivion  
17\. Eddy Louiss - Blues For Klook


End file.
